Hate That I Love You
by Sakurras
Summary: Draco makes a big mistake and calls Hermione something he had vowed never to call her again. Can he get her to forgive him or has he and Blaise lost her forever? DMxHGxBZ


**This story is based off of "Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

Hate That I Love You

I watched as her face took on one of the pain. My other lover looked at me in shock. I don't really remember what happened to lead up to this moment. All I can remember is that she had said something about not wanting to go to the Malfoy manor for Christmas break. She had said she wanted to go to Paris for Christmas break. I had gotten upset because it was tradition to go to the Malfoy manor for Christmas and then to the Zabini manor for New Years. Her parents knew nothing of her because she had erased their memories before the Great War had started. One thing led to another and I ended up calling her a name I had promised to never call her again. I had called her a "mudblood". As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them.

"Hermione, Love, I didn't mean to say that."

"But you were thinking it weren't you?", she asked and I found I couldn't respond,"I see. Fine, we will go to the manor for Christmas since, according to you Draco, I'm a mudblood who's selfish enough to ask to do something different for Christmas, instead of visiting the only remaining 'family' I have."

"Hermione, Cara, he didn't mean it." Blasie tried to explain but she held a hand up to him, letting him know she didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"I just wanted to do something different for Christmas and New Years. I always hear Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavendar talking about all the wonderful trips they had over the breaks and I always say the same thing everytime they ask me what I did over my breaks. I just wanted to be able to say that I had taken a trip to a foreign place so that I could have something to talk to them about. I guess I should've just kept my mouth shut. No one ever cares what I have to say anyway. They just come to me for help with schoolwork.", she sighed softly and started to walk out of the room, "I'll be back in a while."

I watched her disappear, then looked at Blaise. I was greeted with a punch to the face. I stumbled backwards but didn''t make any move to return the punch. Instead, I rubbed my cheek and moved my jaw a little to make sure it hadn't been damaged. I looked at him, again, to see that he was red with anger. I could tell he was trying to hold it in, though.

"I fucked up." I said, stating the obvious.

"Draco, she just wanted to do something different. You could've nicely tried to arrrange some sort of compromise but what did you do? You flew off the handle and called her the one thing you knew would hurt her worse than anything else! She merely gave a suggestion! You didn't have to fly off the handle and deepen her already deep insecurities! We had just gotten her out of them but here you go fucking up all we've worked on!"

"I know, Blaise. I just...I let my temper get the best of me." I sighed, dejectedly.

"Draco, get your ass out of here and go find her!"

I nodded and quickly left. I racked my brain for the possible places she could've gone to. I went to the first place I could think of: the Library. I quickly ran to the Library, not caring about the looks other students were giving me.

I reached the Library and quickly entered it. It was quiet and practically deserted. I walked down the aisles, looking down each row of bookshelves. She wasn't in any of them. I reached the end and was about to turn back around when I heard a soft sniffle. I followed the sound and found her, curled up in an armchair, by the fireplace. I could see, from the title, that she was reading a book on Paris. My heart clenched and I walked over to her.

"Hermione? Love, can we talk?"

She jumped when she heard my voice and looked at me. The look she gave me worsened the pain in my heart and I wanted to cry. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. Her expression was one of pain and heartache. It hurt to know that I had caused it.

"What is it, Draco?" her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me and I flew off the handle at your suggestion.", I was quiet for a moment then I spoke again, "Let's do it. Let's go to Paris for Christmas break."

"Draco, it's fine. We will go to the manor like normal."

"No. We'll do something different this year but my parents will come with us. How does that sound?" I gently took her hand, while she thought it over.

"Alright, Draco. That sounds fine.", she smiled softly.

"Do you forgive me, Love?"

She nodded and I smiled. My heart jumped for joy at the fact that she had forgiven me. I placed my hand, gently, on her cheek and softly kissed her. I was in pure bliss at the feel of her lips on mine and I realized that, just a little while ago, I could've lost this. We broke the kiss and I smiled softly. I vowed to myself and to her to never make that mistake again. She smiled and nodded. I sighed softly in relief and she let out a soft giggle at that. I chuckled softly, as well. Little did we know, our other lover was standing just a few feet away, hidden by a book shelf, smiling at the scene.


End file.
